1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of detection and display of charging information of mobile power bank, and more particularly relates to a method which can make the charged mobile electronic device compute and display the charging information of the power bank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer the FIG. 1. The smart phone and the tablet PC have become very popular mobile electronic product 1 at present. The users often use the power bank 2 to charge the mobile electronic product 1 or replace the battery of the mobile electronic product 1 when the power shortage of the battery is occurred. Therefore, the mobile electronic product 1 can keep working. The detail structure and the principle of the power bank 2 would be understood by a person having ordinary skill in the art, so it would not be explained in detail in the following.
The mobile electronic product 1 can be charged by connecting to the power bank 2 of the prior art, but during charging only power (or energy) is exchanged between the power bank 2 and the mobile electronic product 1, and other relational information is not acquired, integrated, or used, so it causes some problem about the convenience of the power bank. For example, the user can not know that how many times can power bank 2 charged for the mobile electronic products 1, they only can estimate the approximate data, so it will always miss to charge the power bank 2 and make the power bank 2 and the mobile electronic products 1 both out of charged, and it is not convenience and practicality for the product, it becomes a very practical and urgent technical issue for how to invention a detect and display the action information of power charging method.